Riddler on the Roof: The Voldemort Musical
by WritersFormallyKnownAsPrince
Summary: Ever wondered what voldemort's life would look like as a musical numbers? WONDER NO MORE! Laura: We suck at summaries! Nat: Wait! I wrote this summary! Laura: Need i saw more?
1. Act 1 High School Magical

**Riddler on the Roof**

**The Voldemort Musical**

Cast of Act 1 in order of appearance (we think :S) :

Nat as Narrator 1

Laura as Narrator 2

Lord Voldemort as Voldemort

Dumbledore as Dumbledore

Mrs. Cole as Mrs. Cole

Colin Creevey as Young Tom

Armando Dippet as Prof. Dippet

Oliver Wood as Teen Tom

Rubeus Hagrid as Hagrid

**Songs in order of performance:**

Prologue/His power Grows - Narrators and Voldemort

Sentimental Man - Dumbledore

Hagrid's Defense - Hagrid and Teen Tom

**We do not own any of the following songs:**

Prologue/Any Dream Will Do

(Joseph and His Amazing Technicoloured Dreamcoat)

I Am A Sentimental Man

(Wicked)

Teachers Argument

(Fame)

**The Characters (and some of the side plots) are owned by J.K. Rowling**

About this Musical

This musical was inspired by the fanfic Riddle-de-dee: The Voldemort Musical by SilverStag07. We loved and decide to make our Voldemort musical using songs from various musicals which we have changed the words of. This story tells of Voldemort's life up until his rebirth in Goblet of Fire. Act 1 looks back at Voldemort's childhood including his time at Hogwarts and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. We hope you enjoy this and hope to post the next acts soon!

* * *

Act 1, Scene 1

(Set: Plain dark stage with a spotlight set on the Narrator 1 as she stands centre stage dressed in a long ragged cape covering everything apart from her head. The outline of a great dark building is visible. Fog covers the floor of the stage.)

**_The Prologue (To the tune of The Prologue/Any dream will do from Joseph)_**

_Some folks dream of the wonder they'll do  
__Before their time on this planet is through  
__Some folk don't have anything planned  
__They hold their hopes and lives their hands_

_Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right  
__But if by chance you are here tonight  
__Then all I need is an hour or two  
__To tell the tale of a wizard, that's true_

(Narrator 2 enters dressed identically to Narrator 1. Narrator 2 starts singing.)

_We all dream a lot  
__Some are magic, some are not.  
__If you think it, want it , crave it  
__The magic's real  
__You are what you feel _

_But all that I say  
__Can be told, another way  
__The story of a boy whose dream came true  
__And he's not like you_

(Voldemort enters through stage floor as the Narrators turn towards the rising figure, clicking in unison. Voldemort takes over singing.)

_I cast my spells  
__Kill my opponents  
__And all the Rebels  
__Order members too_

_Far, far away  
__Wizards are meeting  
__To do my bidding  
__And my laundry too _

_My power grew (N1. N2. "His power grew")  
__T'was monumental (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__Increased potential (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__Create the world anew_

_And in the East (N1. N2. "And in the east" )  
__A boy lay sleeping (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__So I came creeping (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__Killed his parents too._

_But that small boy  
__He wreaked my plan  
__To have the world  
__Within my hands  
__The crying echoed in the darkness  
__While my soul was torn! _

_May I return (N1. N2. "May he return")  
__To my past power (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__Before that hour (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__Let me show you  
__What I was like (N1. N2. What he was like)  
__Before Magic (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__And the story's tragic (N1. N2. Ahh ah ah)  
__But my power grew, (But his power, but his power grew! But his power.)  
__But my power grew, (But his power, but his power grew! But his power)  
__But my power grew!!! (But his power grew!!!)_

(The stage goes dark to rapturous applause.)

* * *

Act 1 Scene 2

( The lights go up and the outline of before is now a detailed view of the orphanage where tom riddle grew up. Narrators are on the stage again looking out towards the audience.)

N. 1. : Music is truly a magic beyond any we know. Tom Marvolo Riddle was

born and raised in a muggle orphanage after his mother died in childbirth.

N. 2. : With nothing known about his father, Tom grew up depending only on

himself, ignoring those around him except on a few occasions when they

had something he wanted. Life was dull and monotonous until a strange

visitor arrived one day with a proposition beyond his wildest dreams

(As the Narrators exits stage right. The painting of the orphanage is raised to reveal a simple room with a desk in the centre with a chair on either side and a dully lit lamp perched on the edge. Dumbledore and Mrs. Cole walk towards it and sit.)

Dumledore: I am here to make a proposition to one of the children here.

Mrs. Cole: Oh? Which one?

Dumbledore: His name, I believe, is Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Mrs. Cole: Oh. He's a strange one, he is.

Dumbledore: I know but none the less I am here to offer him a position at my

school.

Mrs. Cole: And nothing I can say will change that?

Dumbledore: Nothing.

Mrs. Cole: (sighs) Very well. Follow me.

(Scene goes dark. The lights go up to reveal a room with plain brick walls and lumpy iron bed and a plain wooden desk. A small dark haired boy, young Tom Riddle [played by Colin Creevey in a brown haired wig], is sitting on the bed. He looks up as they enter)

Mrs. Cole: Tom this is Professor Dumbledore. He has an offer to make to you.

(She leaves. Dumbledore turns to Tom.)

Dumbledore: I do not play with words. I have an offer to make.

Tom: Go on.

Dumbledore: Well Tom,

**_(He sings to the tune of Sentimental Man from Wicked)_**

_I am a sentimental man  
__Who always longed to be a father  
__That's why I do the best I can  
__To treat every pupil at hogwarts  
__As a son or daughter.  
__Tom, dear boy, I'd like to raise you high  
__Cause I think everyone deserves the chance to fly  
__And helping you with your ascent  
__Allows me to feel soo  
__Parental  
__For I am a sentimental man _

Dumbledore: Tom, I am offering you a place at my school of magic. I've heard of

what you can do. Think of your potential, Tom.

Tom: Fine I'll go.

(Music ends as the stage goes dark. Applause fills the theatre.)

* * *

Act 1 Scene 3

(The lights come up to reveal the headmaster's study at Hogwarts. The Narrators are standing front centre stage still in the ragged cloaks. Behind them are Professor Dippet [The headmaster at that time] and an teenage Tom Riddle [played by Oliver Wood in a dark haired wig]. At the moment they are still and unspeaking.)

N2. : As soon as Tom set foot in Hogwarts, he became the best student the school

had ever had. He was exceptional in every subject and a favourite among

teachers and pupils alike. Though he was curious, extremely curious and

found things that had always been considered stuff of legend.

N1. : And were probably best unfound as one legend brought grief among pupils

and teachers alike as Tom Riddle found and opened the Chamber of Secrets

claiming his title as the last remaining Heir of Slytherin.

(the Narrators walk off in opposite directions as Tom and Dippet start speaking.)

Tom: Is it true sir? Is the school really going to close? I have no other home to go

to. Don't send me back to that orphanage.

Dippet: Unless the perpetrator behind these attacks is caught, I believe the school

will close.

Tom: So if the person responsible for the girl's then Hogwarts will remain open?

Dippet: Do you know something about the attacks, Tom?

Tom: No, sir. Nothing.

(Tom leaves and the stage changes. a door separates on side of the stage from the other. A young Rubeus Hagrid stands on the left side leaning over and talking to something inside a box. Tom marches from the right and stands in front of the door before blasting it open. Hagrid spins, round shutting the box, to face Tom.)

Tom: Hagrid you must stop. I'm sure you didn't mean for it to kill anyone but the

least Hog warts can do is ensure that that monster that killed their daughter

is destroyed.

Hagrid: You can't! He didn't do it. It wasn't him!

Tom: Hagrid step aside!

**(They sing to the tune of the Teachers argument from Fame**

**Tom's part in _bold italics_. Hagrid in **_Italics_**.)**

_Monsters are special misunderstood things _

_Each with a different talent they bring_

_Whether with coils or whether with wings_

_Monsters are special_

_**Monsters are nothing but dangerous fools**_

_**By having one you know you are breaking the rules**_

_**Each one equipped with a dangerous tool**_

_**Monsters prove lethal**_

_This one is different_

_**Give it up, Hagrid!**_

_He does no harm!_

_**Give it up, Hagrid!**_

_Monsters are special!_

_**Monsters prove lethal!**_

_This one must have a chance!_

_**This one has had it's chance!**_

(Toms wand spouts fire with a bang and stage goes dark. Slowly a spotlight appears over Narrator 1 who holds up a broken wand.)

N1. : Hagrid was immediately blamed and expelled for opening the chamber.

Only Dumbledore believed he was innocent. Hagrid became Gamekeeper

under Dumbledore's wishes. Tom received an Award for Services to the

School and graduated as one of the best pupils Hogwarts had ever seen.

**(End of Act 1)**

* * *

**Nat: Well that's Act 1. Act 2 will be coming soon (as soon as we've finished writing it). Hope you enjoyed it as this is our first published piece (don't you feel special). Please Review!**

_Laura: Review and free strawberries dipped in chocolate are all yours (along with a big Laura-Hug)!_

**Nat: And how do you propose to give them said strawberries dipped in chocolate since you neither know them or have any clue as to where they live.**

_Laura: Nat, even though your never-ending though addmittedly ridiculous logic never ceases to amaze me, I would like you to know that I was simply plugging! Thank you for ruining my latest advertising bid, sweetheart! Love you!_

**Nat: Oh. Oops. Any chance they might have ignored that last part, old bean? **

_Laura: God no! Old bean as in rather aged woman or Sean Bean?_

**Nat: Live in hope, midget! Live in hope! Though your apparent obcession with Mr Sean Bean scares me... Anyhoo, please read and review! If _i_ review can i have a Laura-hug?**

_Laura: No._

**Nat: Awww! :(**


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**VoldiesAngels Needs You!!!**

Act 2 is in progress and coming along well but we, always considering our readers opinions, need your help!

If you want to request a particular song from a musical or a certain Voldemort scene from Harry Potter then please either leave a review with details or do the poll we have created** _(both would be nice ^hint hint^)_**. A forum is also underway for suggestions for this fic **AND** ideas for future fics.

We appreciate all comments and promise to reply to them all!

Thank you so much to everyone for their beautiful reviews. It was a very welcome surprise!

We know how much everyone hates ANs so thanks again for even reading this!

Love you all! God bless you and all who sail in you!

_**Nat & Laura  
**__xxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
